


Impressing Gordon Ramsay

by M10_l10



Category: Gordon Ramsay - Fandom, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M10_l10/pseuds/M10_l10
Summary: You performed poorly during dinner service and you’ll do anything to not be eliminated.. what will Chef Ramsay have up his sleeve?





	Impressing Gordon Ramsay

You knew you had performed poorly during tonight’s service in Hell’s Kitchen and felt terrible knowing you had let Chef Ramsay down. So you expected the worst when he called the dorms and asked you to come to his office. “Chef wants me to see him” you said to your other chefs sadly. They all had shocked looks on their faces as he had already eliminated someone tonight. Knowing you couldn’t defy Chef Ramsay you hastily headed to his office. Once arriving at the door you knocked, “Come in” said Ramsay’s strict voice. You entered the office and found him sitting at his desk looking at you. “Finally, I’ve had to wait long enough!” He snapped at you. “Come over here” you sat down in front of his desk waiting for him to continue. “You did fucking terrible tonight, you know that don’t you?” You nodding silently fearing the worst. “What are you willing to do to stay here in Hell’s Kitchen?” “Anything, Chef” you looked up hopeful. “Anything?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, sir”. He stood up and loomed over you, you gulped, nervous. “Well then”, he said unbuckling his belt. You looked at him eyes wide not believing what he was doing. “Well don’t just stare, get over here!!” He snapped at you as he unzipped himself and pulled out his cock starting to rub it. You stared in awe at his length, it was impressive. Nice and thick. “Like what you see?” He questioned. “Um .. um” you sputtered nodding but still not comprehending what was happening at all. “Well get on with it then!” You got down on your knees in front of him mouth parted slightly ready to take him. “Open” he commanded and you complied as he filled your mouth with his length. He was massive! You took your time starting to lick up and down his length with your tongue, this made a moan emerge from Ramsay who was already hard. “Good girl” he said putting his hand in your hair. You took him in your mouth again and sucked and you started to move your mouth around his cock.. eliciting more moans from the man above you. “Fuck, faster girl” he said and you complied going faster. You sucked him until he sounded close. “Stop!” He said panting, barely in control of himself. He motioned for you to undo your pants as he jerked on his cock. “Fucking cunt” he whispered, bending you over his desk. As soon as your pants were off he thrust into your pussy without warning, luckily you were already wet. It felt so good when he entered you. You were stretched to the brim with his cock inside of you. You sighed in ecstasy as he fucked you. “Fuck, you’re so tight” Gordon said as he pounded into you hard and fast, his thumb finding your clit and rubbing it, making you moan loudly. “Shut it!” He said pulling your hair roughly. He smacked your ass hard, continuing to fuck you. You could tell he was close as his breaths became strained. Finally he came, his load shooting into your pussy. You were almost to orgasm as well, your legs shaking and your breathing heavy when he unexpectedly pulled out. “Wh- what?” You murmured, sensitive at the loss of contact. “What did you expect? Did you really expect to cum after what you did in he kitchen earlier tonight? No fucking way!” You stayed silent, breathing heavily. “Now clean yourself up, you’re filthy! And don’t you fucking dare tell anyone what just went on here.” “Yes, chef, thank you, Chef” you silently left and went back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
